The field of art to which the invention pertains is a food product resembling cheese or, in other words, imitation cheese. The particular cheeses that are resembled are the pasta filata and cheddar types.
Applicants understand there are certain imitation cream cheeses on the market and know that imitation cream cheeses are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,994 issued Aug. 20, 1968, entitled "Imitation Cream Cheese Spread Containing Polyunsaturated Fat", and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,995 also issued Aug. 20, 1968, and entitled "Edible Dietary Spread and Method of Making Same". However, Applicants were not aware of any imitation pasta filata or cheddar type cheese at the time of filing the parent application No. 217,997.